List of cultural references in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
See also JoJo Influence on Internet Culture and List of cultural influences of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Within JoJo's Bizarre Adventure there exists a great number of overt references to existing art and media, as well as echoes of Hirohiko Araki's artistic influences. This article represents a provisional list of each of these. Part I Music *JoJo is assumed to be a reference to the Beatles song Get Back. ''Later it was discovered this was not the case. Dailymotion.com – Araki Hirohiko Interview (English Sub) ([[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game)|''Phantom Blood (PS2)]] release, 2006) *Dio's name partially comes from the heavy metal singer Ronnie James Dio, founder of the band "Dio." As well as the word Dio being italian for god. *Robert Edward O Speedwagon's name comes from the the rock band REO Speedwagon. *The Zeppeli surname is named for the English rock band Led Zeppelin. *The name of the 8th chapter is a reference to the Queen song "Ogre Battle". *Tonpetty is named after American musician Tom Petty. *Dire and Straizo are named for the British Rock band Dire Straits. *Poco's name comes from the Californian Country Rock band Poco. *Wang Chan's name is inspired by the 80s Pop group Wang Chung. *Tarkus is named after the album Tarkus, by Emerson, Lake & Palmer. *Bruford is named after musician Bill Bruford, formerly the drummer of Yes. *Doobie's name is a reference to the Doobie Brothers. *Page, Jones, Plant, and Bonham are named after the four members of Led Zeppelin. *The song used for the first ending of the anime is Roundabout by British progressive rock band Yes. *The farmer testifying about the presence of Jonathan and party (though he does not know their name) is named Jeff Beck, after the guitarist of the same name. People *Dio's surname is named for the actor Marlon Brando. *William Antonio Zeppeli's first name is a reference to the famous folk hero William Tell. * The university where Jonathan and Dio study, is named Hugh Hudson Academy, this is a reference to Hugh Hudson, a British film director, known by the masterpiece movie Chariots Of Fire. * The concept designs of Jonathan and Dio came from Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenneger, whose films were popular at the time. Manga/Anime * Jonathan is vaguelly influenced by Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. Literature * The interactions between George Joestar I and Dario Brando parallel that of various interactions in Victor Hugo's novel Les Miserables. George mistakes Dario, who was trying to loot him, as his savior, just as Marius' father mistakes Thenadiers as his savior. George also claims that he gave Dario the ring that Dario himself stole, similar to how the bishop Myriel claims that he had given Jean Valjean the silverware. *The premise of Part I ''parallels Bram Stoker's novel ''Dracula, in that both take place in the closing years of the 19th Century and involve a young adult protagonist named Jonathan interacting with and defeating a charismatic vampire. Other *The name Jonathan came from a local restaraunt called Jonathan's that Araki used to frequent Part II Music * Lisa Lisa is named after Lisa Lisa from the band Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam. * Loggins and Messina are named for musicians Kenny Loggins and Jim Messina. * Suzie Q is named for musician Suzi Quatro. May also come from the song "Susie Q" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. * Wired Beck is inspired by musician Jeff Beck and his album Wired. * The four Pillar Men are named after the bands Santana, AC/DC, The Cars and Wham!. * Smokey Brown is named after musician Smokey Robinson. * Donovan is named after the musician of the same name. * The Red Stone of Aja is named after the song by the group Steely Dan. * Air Supplena Island is a reference to the band Air Supply. People * Caesar Zeppeli is named for the Roman emperor Julius Caesar. * Rudol von Stroheim is named after Austrian-born actor Erich von Stroheim. Film * The cave in which Santana is discovered resembles the interior of the derelict spacecraft on LV-426 from the movie Aliens. * Joseph is shown reading a Superman comic when he and Speedwagon are attacked by a group of hijackers. Manga/Anime * The same hijacking scene is altered in the anime, where as Joseph is reading a Baoh manga instead. Part III Music * Mohammed Avdol is named for singer Paula Abdul. * Jean Pierre Polnareff is named for French musician Michel Polnareff. * Iggy is named after Iggy Pop. * Captain Tennille is named after the 1970 musical duo Captain & Tennille. * Devo the Cursed is named for the American band Devo. * Rubber Soul is named after the Beatles album Rubber Soul. * Hol Horse is named after the American music duo Hall and Oates and American Hip-Hop group Full Force. * J. Gail is named after The J. Geils Band. * Nena is named for the New Wave German singer Nena. * ZZ is named for the American Rock band ZZ Top. * Enya Gail is named for the Irish singer Enya. * Steely Dan is named after American Rock band Steely Dan. * Mannish Boy is named after Muddy Waters' song Mannish Boy. * Cameo is named after the 70s funk and R&B group Cameo. * N'Dour is named after Senegalese musician Youssou N'Dour. * Oingo and Boingo are named after the band Oingo Boingo. * Anubis' first user, Caravan Serai, is named after the Santana album Caravanserai. * Anubis' other users, Chaka and Khan, are named after British-American singer Chaka Khan. * Mariah is named after US singer Mariah Carey. * Alessi is named after the American duo Alessi Brothers. * D'Arby and his brother are a reference to American singer Terence Trent D'Arby. * Pet Shop is named after the Pet Shop Boys. * Kenny G is named after Jazz artist Kenny G. * Vanilla Ice is named for the rapper of the same name. * Cream is a reference to Eric Clapton's blues band Cream. * Arabia Fats is named for musician Fats Domino. * Gray Fly is named after musician Glenn Frey. * Midler is named after singer/actress Bette Midler. * Daniel J. D'Arby's victims Garie Moor and Christian Vander are named for Irish singer Gary Moore and French musician Christian Vander, respectively. * Senator Wilson Phillips (the man who is forced to drive for Dio) is named after the vocal group of the same name. * The chickens Abdul cares for on the secluded island (Prince, Michael and Lionel) are named for musicians Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie. * Joseph's stand (Hermit Purple) is named after The Hermit Tarot card, wich was on the inside sleeve of the album Led Zeppelin IV, ''possible tribute to Joseph's friend Caesar Zeppeli. * When Joseph tries to use Hermit Purple on a television in order to detect Dio from Singapore, his Stand shows him random TV programs. One of these shows the cover of Tom Petty's debut solo album, ''Full Moon Fever, and another shows an advert from MTV's prime in the 1980's. * The very fact that Dio chose to hide himself in Egypt is a reference to the DIO song "Egypt (The Chains are on)". * Additionally, aspects of Dio's character design in this part reference Ronnie James Dio's career: his heart shaped accessories are a reference to DIO's third studio albumn/song "Sacred Heart" and the design of his The World stand is a nod to their debut albumn/one of the band's best known songs "Holy Diver". Film * Also during Joseph's usage of Hermit Purple on the TV, another of the random programs shows Marlon Brando in his famous film The Godfather, where he played Don Vito Corleone. * When Polnareff is turned into a kid by Alessi's Stand and locks himself behind a wooden door, Alessi tears this door down by using his axe. He then puts his head into the now broken door, saying "Polnareff, I'm here". The scene closely resembles the famous setting of Stanley Kubrik's The Shining. * When Dio became enraged and ripped the skin off his face is a reffrence to the a scene from the movie Poltergeist. * When Oingo and Boingo plant a bomb disguised as an orange in Joseph's car, it could be a reference to the book and movie Clockwork Orange, or maybe The Godfather, seen that oranges symbolize death in the movie. Manga/Anime * When Joseph tries to use Hermit Purple on a television in order to detect Dio from Singapore, his Stand shows him random TV programs. One of the shows that appears is Doraemon. Other * When Dio forces Senator Wilson Phillips to drive through the crowd, Waldo from the Where's Waldo? children's book series can be seen flying through the air. Part IV Music * Josuke's Stand Crazy Diamond named after the Pink Floyd song Shine on You Crazy Diamond. * Similarly, Koichi's Stand Echoes is named after Pink Floyd's song Echoes. * Okuyasu's Stand The Hand is a reference to Canadian Rock band the Band. * Rohan's Heaven's Door is named after Bob Dylan's song Knockin' on Heaven's Door. * Tamami Kobayashi's The Lock might be named after "The Rock", a song by British band The Who. * Toshikazu Hazamada's Surface is a reference to R&B trio Surface. * Yukako Yamagishi's Stand Love Deluxe is named after the album of the same name by the British R&B group Sade. * Trussardi's Stand is named after Grunge band Pearl Jam. * Shizuka Joestar's Stand Achtung Baby is a reference to the album of the same name by Irish band U2. * Shigekiyo's Harvest is named after Neil Young's song and album Harvest. * Aya Tsuji's Cinderella is named after Heavy Metal band Cinderella. * Mikitaka's Stand is a reference to the R&B group Earth, Wind & Fire. * Yuuya Fungami's Highway Star is a reference to the Deep Purple song of the same name. * Anjuro Katagiri's nickname "Angelo" refers to R&B artist D'Angelo. * His Stand, Aqua Necklace, might be a reference to Progressive Rock band Asia's album, "Aqua". * Keicho's Bad Company is named after Rock supergroup Bad Company. * Akira Otoishi's Stand is named after American Rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers. * The Stand Ratt is named after Heavy Metal band Ratt. * Ken Ooyanagi's Stand is a reference of the Hip-Hop group Boyz II Men. * Gatta's Stand is named after Rockabilly band "Stray Cats". * Toyohiro Kanedaichi's Superfly is a reference to Curtis Mayfield's song "Superfly". * Teronosuke Miyamoto's Enigma is named after New Age band "Enigma". * Mazaso Kinoto's Cheap Trick is a reference to American Rock band "Cheap Trick". * Yoshihiro Kira's Stand Atom Heart Father is named after the Pink Floyd song and album Atom Heart Mother. * Yoshikage Kira's Stand Killer Queen and his evolution powers (Sheer Heart Attack and Another One Bites the Dust) are named for songs of British rock band Queen. People *Tonio Trussardi is named after Italian fashion designer Nicola Trussardi. Part V Music * Gold Experience is named after Prince's album "The Gold Experience". * Sticky Fingers is named after the Rolling Stones' album of the same name. ** The album "Sticky Fingers" was particularly known for having a functional zipper in the sleeve for its vinyl release. Sticky Fingers the Stand creating zippers is likely a reference to this. * Mista's Stand is a reference to the British punk band "Sex Pistols". * Narancia Ghirga's Stand is named after the legendary group Aerosmith. * Abbachio's Stand name is a direct reference to the British rock band The Moody Blues. * Fugo's Stand name is a reference to the same name song, performed by Jimi Hendrix. * Trish's Stand Spice Girl is named after the British pop group Spice Girls, as well her battlecry is a reference to the song "Wannabe" performed by the same group. * Zucchero's Stand is named after British rock band "Soft Machine". * Polpo's Stand Black Sabbath is named after the English heavy metal band, Black Sabbath. * Sale's Kraft Work is named after the German electronic band, Kraftwerk. * Formaggio's Little Feet is a reference to the American rock band "Little Feat". * Illuso's Man in the Mirror is a homage to the Micheal Jackson's song of the same name. * Coco Jumbo and its Stand's name are references to eurodance group Mr. President, since Coco Jumbo is one of their songs. * Pesci's Stand is named after American Rock band "Beach Boys". * Prosciutto's Stand is a reference to Jam band "Grateful Dead". * Melone's Baby Face is named after R&B artist Kenneth B. Edmonds' nickname. * Ghiaccio's White Album is named after the Beatles' album "The Beatles", nicknamed "White Album" by the fans. * White Album's special skill is named after the Beatles song "While my guitar gently weeps". * Squalo's Stand is named after British Punk group "Clash". * Tizziano's Talking Head is a reference to the "Talking Heads" a new wave American group. * Carne's Stand is a reference to American Rapper Notorious B.I.G. * Risotto's Metallica is a homage to the heavy Metal band of the same name. * Cioccolata's Green Day shares its name with the American Punk group "Green Day". * Secco's Stand Oasis is named after alternative British Rock band "Oasis". * Scolippi's Stand is named after British Rock band "Rolling Stones". * Diavolo/Doppio's Stand King Crimson is named after the rock band King Crimson; whilst the ability Epitaph is named for their song Epitaph. * Some music references can be found in Part 5 novel. The Stands of Coniglio, Sogliola Lopez and Rigatoni are named after three Post-Punk bands: The Cure, Joy Division and Public Image Ltd. Anime * When Buccelati's gang enter in Coco Jumbo, they turn the T.V on and there is a Soccer game with Tsubasa Ozora from Captain Tsubasa. Part VI Music * Jolyne Cujoh 's name is a reference to the American country song Jolene by Dolly Parton. It should also be noted that duing her fight with Guess, Jolyene's name is repeated several time as it does in the song. * Stone Free, Jolyne's stand is named after the mythical song composed and performed by Jimi Hendrix. * Ermes Costello's name is a reference to the British musician Elvis Costello. * Ermes Costello's Kiss is named after American Hard Rock band KISS. * Emporio's Stand is a reference to the Talking Heads' song "Burning Down the House". * F.F. and her Stand's names are based on American alternative Rock band "Foo Fighters". * Weather Report and his Stand's names are based on Jazz band "Weather Report". * Similarly, Heavy Weather shares its name with one album by the same band. * Diver Down, Anasui's Stand, is named after the same name album by Van Halen. * Guess' Goo Goo Dolls is a reference to the American Alternative Rock band of the same name. * Jongalli A's Stand is named after contemporary Jazz Fusion band "Manhattan Transfer". * McQueen's Stand is a reference to "Highway to Hell", a song and album by Australian band ACDC. * Marilyn Manson shares its name with the American Rock band Marilyn Manson and its lead singer. * Jumpin' Jack Flash is a reference to the Rolling Stones' song of the same name. * Limp Bizkit is a reference to American Rock band Limp Bizkit. * The name of Guccio's Survivor is based on American 80s Hard Rock band Survivor". * Pucci forces Guccio to sing Handel’s Messiah, conducted by Gardiner in 1982. * Planet Waves is named after an album of the same name by Bob Dylan. * Dragon's Dream is named after the song and album of the same name by Thom Brennan. * Yoyoma is named after French-born American cellist Yo-Yo Ma. * Jail House Rock is a reference to the song of the same name by Elvis Presley. * The name of Ungaro's Bohemian Rhapsody is based on the 1975 Queen song of the same name. * Rykiel's Sky High is named after Jigsaw's song "Sky High". * Versus' Underworld shares its name with British Electronic band "Underworld". * Pucci's Whitesnake is named after the Metal band of the same name. * C-Moon's name is based on a song by Paul McCartney called "C-Moon". * Stairway to Heaven and (Made in Heaven) are respectively references to the song "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin and to the song and album "Made in Heaven" by Queen. * The Green Dolphin Street Prison is named after the song On Green Dolphin Street. * Savage Garden's name is based on a Australian pop rock duo of the same name. * The location of Stone Ocean's setting is set in St. Port Lucie, Florida, where interestingly, real life former rapper Vanilla Ice currently makes his residence; considering the chapter's focus on villains who are still devoted to Dio, this appears to not be just coincidence. * The title of the chapter Prisoner of Love as well as the volume title might be a reference to the song Prisoner of Love, sung by Columbo, The Ink Spots and Perry Como among others. People *Ermes Costello's first name is based on French high fashion house "Hermès". *Emporio Alnino is named after Italian fashion brand "Emporio Armani". *Narciso Anasui is a reference to American fashion designers "Narciso Rodriguez" and "Anna Sui". *Guess shares her name with the American fashion brand "Guess". *Rocco Barocco is a reference to the Italian Fashion designer of the same name. *Jongalli A has his name based on Spanish-British fashion designer "John Galliano". *Xander McQueen is named after British fashion designer and brand "Alexander McQueen". *Mirashon's name is based on Italian fashion designer "Mila Schön". *Lang Wrangler might be a reference to both Austrian fashion designer "Helmut Lang" and Jeans manufacturer brand "Wrangler". *Sports Max is named after Italian fashion brand "Sportmax". *Guccio's name is based on Italian fashion designer "Guccio Gucci". *Viviano Westwood's name is based on British fashion designer "Vivienne Westwood". *Kenzo is named after Japanese stylist "Kenzou Takada". *D&G is a reference to Italian fashion house "D&G", founded by "Domenico D'olce" and "Stefano '''G'abbana". *Miu Miu is a reference to both Italian stylist "Miuccia Prada" and her fashion house "Miu Miu". *Ungaro is named after French stylist "Emanuel Ungaro". *Rykiel shares his name with French fashion designer "Sonia Rykiel". *Donatello Versus is named after the Italian fashion designer "Donatella Versace's" brand, Versus. *Enrico Pucci's name is based on Italian fashion designers "Enrico Coveri" and "Emilio Pucci". * The prisoner whose body F.F. takes over is named for the fashion brand Etro. Films *Affected by Jail House Rock, Jolyne began to see movies suffering from amnesia. At first she question a Johnny Depp and later she spoiled the ending of Sixth Sense. Manga/Anime *Bohemian Rhapsody is a Stand is able to bring fictional characters into reality. Some characters from Manga and Comic were summoned. Among them: Spiderman, Kenshiro, Raoh, Mazinger Z, Tetsuwan Atom (Astro Boy), Tetsujin 28 (Gigantor) and Giant Robo. *The arcThere's Six of Them! bears a strong resemblance in name and initial plot to the short shojo manga and anime film They Were Eleven . Other *Bohemian Rhapsody is a Stand is able to bring fictional characters into reality. Some characters from Popular Tales were summoned. Among them: Pinocchio, Mickey Mouse, E.T., Mother Goat, Snow White and the 7 dwarves, Peter Pan, Little Red Ridding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. *'''Bohemian Rhapsody also summoned some art pieces: Vincent van Gogh's portraits and Venus by Botticelli. *When the 7 dwarves are summoned they mentioned Terminator's T-2000 and Star Wars's Chewbacca. *In popular culture, The Mayan Prophecy of 2012, announced the end of the world at december of that same year. In the manga Pucci succeded in ending the actual world to create a new one. *In a guide book readed by Annasui, Disney's Magic Kingdom and MGM, Universal Studios and Sea World Theme Park are referenced. *Donatello Versus's back story is a refrence of the book Holes Part VII Music *Johnny Joestar's horse is named after the song and album Slow Dancer by Boz Scaggs. His Stand is a reference to Fleetwood Mac's song and album Tusk. *Gyro Zeppeli's Stand is named after the AC/DC Album and song Ballbreaker. *Diego's horse is named after the Silver Bullet Band. *Hot Pants is based on the song of the same name performed by James Brown. *Hot Pants's stand, Cream Starter, is named after Firestarter, a song by the English band "the Prodigy". *Stephen Steel is named after musician Stephen Stills. *Mountain Tim's horse references Stan Jones's song (Ghost) Riders in the Sky: A Cowboy Legend. *Mountain Tim's Stand is named after the Don Gibson song Oh Lonesome Me. *Pocoloco is named after "Un Poco Loco", a composition by Bud Powell. *Pocoloco's horse Hey Ya! is named after the song Hey Ya!" by US hip hop band Outkast. *Soundman's given name is 'Sandman', a reference to the Metallica song "Enter Sandman". *Soundman's Stand is a reference to Miles Davis's album "In a Silent Way". *Mrs. Robinson is named after the song of the same name, by Simon & Garfunkel. *All three members of the Boomboom Family are named from different parts of André Lauren Benjamin's name. *The Boomboom Family's horses are named for the Jimi Hendrix songs Crosstown Traffic, Foxy Lady and Little Wing. *The three racers killed by the Boomboom family are named for musicians Donald Jay Fagen, Walter Carl Becker (both from Steely Dan) and Steve Lukather (from Toto). *Oyecomova is named after the song Oye Como Va from the Latin jazz and mambo musician Tito Puente. *Dr. Ferdinand is named after the band, Franz Ferdinand. His stand is named after the David Bowie album and song Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps). *Both Gaucho and his horse are named after Steely Dan songs of the same name. *Ringo Roadagain is named after musician Ringo Starr and the Bob Dylan song "On the Road Again", despite assumption that the name comes from Willie Nelson's eponymous song. His stand is named after the Jerry Wallace single "Mandom: The Lovers of the World", which was only released in Japan. *Blackmore is named for Deep Purple guitarist Ritchie Blackmore. His Stand is named after the song "Catch the Rainbow" by Richie Blackmore and Ronnie James Dio's band "Rainbow". *Sugar Mountain is named for the song by Neil Young. *Tattoo You! references the album of the same name by The Rolling Stones. *Mike O. is named after progressive Rock musician Mike Oldfield. Similarly, his Stand is named after his debut song and album, Tubular Bells. *Wekapipo's name is based on the single "Wake Up People" by SOUL'd OUT. *Similarly, his Wrecking Balls appear to be named after Neil Young's song "Wrecking Ball" *Magenta Magenta is also named in a single of SOUL'd OUT, "Magenta Magenta". *20th Century Boy is named after T-Rex's song of the same name. *Axl Ro is named after Guns N' Roses' frontman "Axl Rose". Similarly, his Stand is named after Guns N' Roses' song "Civil War". *Disco and his Stand are a reference to J-Pop song "Chocolate Disco" by Perfume. *Funny Valentine is a reference to famous Jazz slow tune "My Funny Valentine". *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap is named after the ACDC's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap|album and song of the same name. *Lucy Steel's Stand is named after the song song of the same name by The Beatles. *The High Voltage Arc is a reference to the AC/DC song of the same name. *The artwork Araki drew for the cover of the Ultra Jump May 2011 Issue is a reference to the album art of Progressive Rock Band Yes' album, Fragile. This album contains the song, "Roundabout", which happens to be the first ending of the Anime. Film *Steel Ball Run (race) is based on the movie Cannonball Race. Part VIII Music *The protagonist's Stand is named after Prince's first single, Soft & Wet. *Ojirou Sasame's Stand's name is based off the hit single, Fun, Fun, Fun by The Beach Boys. *California King Bed, Daiya Higashikata's Stand, is named after a Rihanna song of the same name. *Daiya is also a fan of the band Yes. *Yasuho's Stand is named after Prince's Paisley Park. *Kyou Nijimura's Stand is named after Lady Gaga's song and album "Born This Way", though was originally named after The Jam's hit single Going Underground. *Extortion Road is also known as Dead Man's Curve. Manga/Anime *Part 8 includes both a Josuke Higashikata and a Yoshikage Kira, and there has also been a George Joestar II, a Lisa Lisa, a Joseph Joestar, a Suzi Q, and a Holly. *Rina is named after Erina. *Araki made another self-reference to Steel Ball Run(SBR) as a hat brand. *In chapter 25, Yasuho goes in a car that has Monkey D. Luffy plush-doll and doll head wearing hat with antlers, similar to Tony Tony Chopper. *The famous mangaka Shotaro Ishinomori is mentioned to have mediated under pine tree in Morioh, now on the walleyes opposite the land that belongs to the Higashikatas. Others *The natural disaster that hit Morioh in the manga is the same event that actually took place in Japan on March 11, 2011, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Movies *When Yasuho and the protagonist come to Yoshikage Kira's home, they see a naked woman bathing in a way similar to the room 237 scene of Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. *The Trouble with the curve Story Arc is a reference off the movie, Trouble with the Curve. The movie stars Clint Eastwood, one of Araki's favorite actors. *When the protagonist drags Yasuho into the Higashikata's family photo, it resembled the family photo scene in The Godfather where Michael Corleone drags Kay into the photo. Also, when Higashikata realizes one of his sons is missing, he decides to not take the picture like the way Vito Corleone acted when he noticed Michael was missing. Gallery Don Vito Corleone said.png|Marlon Brando as The Godfather, as he appears in Stardust Crusaders The cat like Doraemon.png|Doraemon homage as "Neko Dora" in Stardust Crusaders ShiningAlessi.png|Shining Alessi CarCrash.png|The car crash scene in Chapter 251. Waldo can be seen among the people flying in the air. Bohemianrhapsody.JPG|Characters Summoned by Bohemian Rhapsody Sixth sense.png|Jolyne spoiling the ending of Sixth Sense Johnny depp.png|Johnny Depp Magic Kingdom.png Annasui guide book.png 3c5ca9a543d74fad62dd79da80795adc.jpg|Tsubasa Ozora in a Soccer game inside Coco Jumbo ﻿ References Category:Lists